An Eventful Evening
by MagicalGirlUsagi
Summary: Yuki and Shigure decide to leave the house to give Kyo and Tohru some time to be by themselves. Little did they realise that 'alone time' was much more than what they had bargained for, they come home to something very unexpected.


Authors Note: Well hello there, Usagi-chan here!

I know it's been a while since I've posted a fic and I'd really like to apologise for that, I've just been super lazy. To be honest with you, I have actually had this fic sitting on my laptop for months. I was away on a family holiday for a week, and had no internet, so I decided to watch Fruits Basket again...and this was the ending result. I didn't have Word at the time, so I wrote it in NotePad initially. I think I've fixed most of the mistakes, but let me know if you spot some really awful grammar or spelling mistakes.

I will upload another lemon shortly after this one as well. I also have more smut in the making, so be excited. I started on my first Yaoi fic of Len and Kaito from Vocaloid, and I wouldn't mind creating one of Levi and Eren from SNK. I want to eventually create a Yang and Blake one from RWBY as well (wooooh go ship Bumblebee). I know I said I was going to create some for Persona...but I really don't feel in the Persona mood anymore. I originally started on a Yu x Yukiko one...but I somehow lost it (*cries a thousand tears*).

Anyway I'll shut up now...enjoy the glory of this terrible fic.

* * *

><p>I kissed her passionately with her small form underneath me, trying my best with all my strength to keep my distance from her yet still remain an air of closeness. Her lips were small and fragile, yet so soft and welcoming. These lips were a part of my life I would never want to lose.<p>

"Tohru" I whispered, staring at her small pale face. She stared back into my eyes, her face blushed a deadly crimson. No matter how many times we were intimate with one another, she'd always get very embarrassed. It was so like her, she had just that sort of personality.

"K-kyo-kun" She whispered back with tenderness.

I smiled back at her. "Just Kyo" I said simply.

"Kyo" She said, testing the idea on her tongue. She smiled simply as she said my name without it's suffix. I knew now that we were both closer than before...it made me oddly happy...

I stroked her soft face calmly, and leant inwards towards her warmth.

"Honda-san" I jumped in surprise as an unwelcomed guest entered the premise of Tohru's room, causing me to fall on top of her small body.

We both shrieked in surprise as I transformed in front of her eyes_. There goes a simple intimate moment ruined by the Sohma curse... _I now sat as a cat on top of Tohru with my clothes scattered around us, as I stared up towards the intruder.

"You damn rat" I yelled up towards him with imminent anger. It was just like Yuki to ruin everything for me.

Tohru sat up slowly from her bed, with a crimson blush painted on her face. She grabbed onto my clothes with a death grip, and practically shuddered with obvious embarrassment. Yuki surveyed the scene and blushed realising what he had walked in on.

"I-I'm sorry" he simply stated as he hurriedly left the room. Usually I would be yelling insults towards his back or even running after him and throwing punches, but I was just so furious I could barely utter a word.

I sat there in silence, not knowing what to say...

Tohru did the same...

Then to make matters even worse...

I transformed back...

Not only was I stark naked in front of Tohru after both an intimate and an embarrassing moment, I had practically crushed her from underneath me.

"Aaaaaah" she squealed, her hands covering her eyes in order to not look at my naked form.

I quickly grabbed my clothes, and shoving them on I ran out of the room with a blush painted on my face. I encountered Yuki's enquiring face on my way out, yet ignored him none the less. I was too furious and upset to deal with him at the given moment.

"Phew" I sighed with relief, staring into the starry sky. I felt much more at ease in high places, and the roof was where I always went in times of frustration. I knew after I had time to think Tohru would soon find me, yet I didn't mind. I wanted her to find me actually, and I liked it when she did.

I smiled.

There are so many happy memories involving her...

We were never really very intimate in front of others, our moments were always kept to each other. And we never actually officially told anyone we were dating...everyone just sort of figured it out eventually. Neither of us had the courage to outright say we were in a relationship to anyone... 

Flash Backs

I had confessed my feelings to Tohru more than a week ago, and feeling rather happy at myself I stroked her cheek warmly as she slept soundly on my shoulder under the Kotatsu. She felt so fragile as my fingers ran across her warm face. She felt so dear to me, and I just knew I had to protect her.

I sighed...

What if she shifted just slightly...

I would then turn into a cat and she would collapse onto the ground and wake up.

Just as I was considering moving her I looked up towards Yuki and Shigure staring up towards me...

I stared back dumbfounded...

And just like that Shigure and Yuki had suspected that something was going on between us...

Our first kiss was probably even more amusing than that...

Well it was practically my own fault for choosing the entirely wrong time to do it.

We were left alone partially in a secluded area of the school. I was trying to embrace her shoulders awkwardly with my arms without actually hugging her, but soon gave up. Transforming into a cat right now would be the worst option.

I started into Tohru's eyes with want and longing, yet with simple affection.

"I love you" I said simply.

She stared at me in surprise.

She was having a really bad day. And I mean _really_ bad. She had messed up in home ec and burnt the cake her group was cooking, failed a pop quiz, tripped over a rock on her way to school, accidentally transformed both Yuki and I, and had forgotten her lunch back at home...

I just wanted to show her how much I cared for her, and to cheer her up a little.

I had told her how I felt when I originally confessed my feelings for her...

Yet I had never actually told her outright that I loved her.

I moved my head inwards slowly and stroked her cheek softly.

She smiled innocently towards me like always.

Oblivious Tohru as innocent as she was could not see what was coming. I contemplated stopping, as I could make her feel uncomfortable. Maybe she wasn't quite ready for this yet, or maybe she would push me away once she realised what was happening, or maybe I might even turn into a cat...

Something made me keep going though as I stared into her sea green eyes, and I kissed her for the first time.

It was a wonderful kiss, although rather awkward and embarrassing. It was the first kiss either of us had ever done after all...

I kissed her simply on the lips at first, and I could feel the expression of surprise on her face. She made a cute gasp of astonishment, and I could feel her warm stale breath against my lips. Just as I was about to pull back in defeat, she relaxed against my warmth.

I moved my arms around her neck, making sure to keep my distance in order to not transform, yet I wanted to deepen the kiss and show her my affection towards her. I pulled my lips off her slightly to take a breath, and before she could react I was back kissing her again.

I lightly licked the outside of her lips, letting her know what I wanted. Strangely enough she obliged, and I swiftly put my tongue inside of her. It was a passionate heated kiss, and I was scared that it would be too much for her. Yet she responded with her own tongue against mine. We kissed passionately, our tongues fighting with one another for quite some time. We took breaths momentarily, yet somehow kept getting pulled towards one another. It was as if we were inseparable magnets.

"Tohru"

I remember thinking exactly "oh shit" as I heard people approach from my back. I tried to pull away gently, yet hurriedly before they came_...yet Tohru couldn't seem to take the hint..._

As I finally pulled away it was too late...

Uo and Hana had made their way towards their best friend, and gasped in surprise at the scene of us.

Although I had successfully separated our mouths, my hands were still on Tohru' shoulders. We had a string of saliva connecting us still, and Tohru' eyes were glazed over. She seemed oddly more absent minded then she usually was. She hadn't even noticed her friends approach us.

As I just stared at them and back to Tohru dumb founded, my face light up red. I looked like a colourful Christmas tree, with orange hair and a red face...I may as well have been one at this point. I couldn't think of what to do, and I just stood there shocked with my arms still on the oblivious Tohru.

Uotani abruptly walked towards the two us of us and put her arm on Tohru's shoulder, causing me to break my moment of idiocy and let go of Tohru, and to break Tohru's absent minded trance.

"Since when were you two dating" She said with sudden abruptness. I just stared at the Yankee dumbfounded.

Tohru coming to her sense now light up a colourful scarlet, a colour that almost challenged my own...

Reminiscing about everything that had happened until now was a heavy weight on my mind. Although they were memories I would cherish forever, even well past my grave. Tohru meant everything to me, she was all I had and ever wanted. Ever since that day...the dreaded day she...saw...my...true...form...

_I shiver just thinking about it._

That day was a bitter sweet memory in my mind. It brought us so much pain, yet so much happiness. I knew from that moment that I hugged her and whispered her sweet name on my lips that I loved her dearly. She was the most innocent, sweet minded, kind hearted, ditzy idiot I had ever met. Tohru was Tohru...and I loved her.

She was scared of my true form, yet she still loved me all the same. When I told her my feelings towards her...it was only a few weeks after the 'incident'. Yet she accepted my feelings wholeheartedly.

Everything was awkward and confusing at first. It was slow, and terribly awkward in the beginning between the two of us. And we got very embarrassed once people found out we were dating. We kept most of our romantic contact to ourselves and when were alone, in fear of myself turning into a cat. And the few times we did make romantic gestures we had to be very mindful of ourselves and our surroundings.

I love her with all my heart...

Yet she deserves better than me...

Our relationship is hard and truly a challenge...

Yet even with these thoughts in my mind I cannot dare to give her up to anyone.

Tohru will be mine so long as she wants me. I love her and I will not let anyone take her away from me. I want to bring her all the happiness in the world. I want to always see that ditzy smile of hers that lights up my heart as if it were the sun. I always want to bring Tohru happiness, because she is everything to me...because she has done so much...because she cares so much about me...and about everyone and everything.

I love her...

Tohru carefully sat beside me with her usual absent minded grin planted on her face, all previous shame and embarrassment had left her expression. I hadn't noticed her approach while I was deep in thought.

"Do you always have that dumb grin on your face" I retorted at her sarcastically.

"Yep" She stated.

I turned my head away in embarrassment, as every time I tried to say something meaningful I turned beet red. "Well I'm glad. I never want you to change"

"Ha" She said with confusion.

I turned my head towards her to see her staring back at me with an even bigger grin on her face.

"What is it" I said with my usual sounding tone of almost anger. No matter how many times I tried to even out my tone...I just couldn't. Not even in front of Tohru.

"C-c-can I have a hug" She asked me rather timidly, cowering into her arms.

After the fact that we just made out with one another I found it rather strange that she felt so awkward to ask for a hug. Maybe she thought it was wrong of her to do so...but I didn't mind turning into a cat for her. Hugging her was absolute bliss, and nothing else mattered.

"Why do you even need to ask" I said before embracing her.

"Tohru why are you carrying Kyo around like that?" Shigure asked Tohru with confusion in his voice. He tilted his head and stared at myself in Tohru's arms. Tohru was prancing around the kitchen like a little child with a kitten, it was somewhat embarrassing.

"Because I want to hug him" She spoke with a firm voice, and hugged me sheepishly in her arms.

I sweat dropped and lit up with red as Tohru hugged me. It felt warm and safe yet not quite right somehow. Although I did love it when she did little things like this for me, it made me sad that I couldn't hug her as myself. It was a rather depressing thought...I couldn't even get near her when we kissed, as I didn't want to turn into a cat and ruin the moment.

"Awww having some lovey dovey time between the two of you" Shigure teased.

"We are not. W-we're just hugging..." I babbled on in a furious voice with an obvious blush upon my face. Every time I got embarrassed I'd get furious, I couldn't even help it if I tried.

"Awww no need to be like that Kyo" Shigure giggled while flapping about like an idiot.

"Will you leave them alone Gure" Out of literally nowhere Ayame appeared. "Leave the two love birds to have fun on their own, and come join me for some private time" He winked at Shigure seductively and the two ran off into the sunset.

I stared...dumfounded...with my jaw wide open...

I mean what had just happened...

"Wow those two are as dumb as always" Yuki proclaimed from behind me. He leant comfortably on the doorframe with a sarcastic grin planted on his face. I felt Tohru nod in agreement from behind me. "Well I'm going out for a while may as well give you two sometime alone. I think that's what Shigure was planning anyway when he called that dumb idiot"

We both blushed.

"W-w-what" I said. I was about to run after Yuki and start another punch up, but he had already started walking through the front door.

"We'll be gone a couple of hours so do whatever you like" He yelled before closing the door behind himself.

Poof...

I turned back into myself, embarrassing the hell out of Tohru once more.

After a lot of awkward standing around and thinking of what to do...and not to mention some yelling on my part, due to Tohru leaving my clothes on the roof...we somehow made our way back to Tohru's room. It was in fact her idea._..don't go thinking badly of me here..._

Tohru wanted some help on her homework, as it was our last year in school. She wanted desperately to pass her school years, and I promised that I'd help her if I could. She had to keep her promise with her mother, and I wanted her to achieve that. Generally she'd ask that damn Yuki for her help, and I knew that was the smart option...but I couldn't help but get jealous. So I tried to the best of my ability to help her with her homework and studying when I could.

"Is that all you need help with" I asked her whispering seductively in her ear. I just couldn't help but act this way when Tohru and I were all alone, I was surprised that I didn't scare her sometimes. Although I do realise she is _way_ to oblivious and absent minded.

We both sat on the edge of Tohru's bed, with the study materials scattered around us and on our knees. I dropped the pen on the ground as she nodded obliviously at my question, and so I took it upon myself to lift Tohru onto me. I grabbed her small frame carefully, and using my strength and everything I had learnt from my martial arts I achieved what I sought to do.

She squealed in surprise once I sat her on top of me. It was rather hard to achieve this with her not actually touching anywhere near my chest and not transforming.

"Sorry" I said, as I realised I may have gone too far.

She shook her head, and swiveled her body the opposite way so now her head was looking up towards my face. She attempted to position herself to my surprise and she kneeled carefully on my knees. Grabbing my shoulders carefully she leant her neck towards my face in a position that would have been awkward for her. I could barely feel her small weight on top of me, yet her knees wobbled and swayed precariously on the edge of my own and dug into them. Her warm soft breath felt inviting, and before she could make the first move I decided to strike first. I leant into her inviting breath and kissed upwards towards her warm scented lips. Tohru leant downwards on me now crossing her legs more comfortably, and making her form small enough for me to kiss her further.

I moved my hand down the side of her back, lower than I ever had before. I made small careful circles around the small of her back, tickling her soft skin slightly and held her carefully in place by holding her side with my other hand. I kissed her deeply, while our tongues battled for dominance and relished in her beautiful scent. I moved my hand deadly lower, granting a shiver from Tohru. Breaking the heated kiss I moved my hand almost on her ass and left careful love bites down her neck. I continued my circular motions on her back, yet not touching her behind in fear of making her uncomfortable.

I kept giving her loving attention on her neck, and deepened my bites. I couldn't care less if I left hickeys all over her neck, at this moment in time I just wanted to keep going ahead with what I was doing. The sucking motion earned a surprising moan from Tohru, and so I abruptly stopped in my tracks.

She stared up at me in surprise, with a frown mixed in with her features.

"Is-is it all right if I do this sort of thing" I asked carefully. "You know if I ever make you uncomfortable you can tell me to stop"

"I trust Kyo" Tohru said simply, with affection laced into her tone.

I smiled brightly. "If I do anything you don't like _ever_...regardless of what it is...you tell me to stop if you don't like it ok" I said firmly. "I love you so much, and because of that I can't control myself. If you don't like anything..."

Tohru nodded in affirmation before I could say anymore.

I felt more comfortable going ahead, knowing that Tohru would tell me to stop if I went too far. I continued to kiss her passionately and give her love bights down the side of her neck. I moved my hand up and down the side of her back, getting closer to her bum each time. I wanted her to get the hint of what I was trying to do, just in case it made her uncomfortable and she wanted to protest. After a few minutes without hearing a protest escape her lips, I swiftly moved my hand the lowest it had ever been.

I felt Tohru gasp on my lips as I circled her behind carefully. She let a small moan escape her lips once I broke our kiss to take a breath and I kept my motions on her bum. I never in my wildest dreams believed Tohru capable of making such noises, nor did I ever believe she would let me do such a thing. It felt like a dream, and I was scared that it would soon end.

Tohru blushed heavily when she realised the noises she had made, and I smirked at her.

"If you want to make that kind of noise, don't be scared or embarrassed or try to stifle the sound. Make whatever sound you like." I said with a crooked grin planted upon my face. "No one's going to hear you but me"

Tohru just kept blushing, so I took it upon myself to continue on with my actions. I changed my motions on her bottom now and started massaging it gently, earning an encouraging blush and moan from Tohrun sitting upon me. I was surprised this was going so well, she didn't protest to any of my actions nor had I turned into a cat yet.

I stopped massaging Tohru's behind, and sat her carefully on the bed again. She stared up at me in surprise.

"This position is starting to get a little uncomfortable" I said while blushing deeply. "I think if I don't want to turn into a cat, to continue we need to change our position."

Tohru just nodded her head mechanically.

"You sure you are ok with everything that's happening right now"

She nodded her head again, but this time her face lit up with a smile.

That was all the encouragement I needed...

I threw off all the study notes and related things off the bed and cleared it complete, and quickly rushed out of the room. I grabbed a bunch of various pillows, and made my way back with haste to Tohru's bedroom. My wonderful Tohru sat with a mixture of expressions on the edge of the bed with a little bit of every emotion showing through on her face. She seemed surprised, confused, happy and unsure all at once, although there seemed to be a little bit affection peeking through all those confusing emotions. It was just so hard to pick out one expression on her face, as she seemed a little confused on how to feel herself.

I made the bed up with the pillows I had grabbed, and the ones already on the bed, so Tohru could lean against them. I thought making out upright might be a more comfortable position for the both of us. After explain my theory, Tohru lit up with a bright smile and helped me organise the bed in a comfortable position for herself.

After I coxed her into a comfortable positioning on the bed, I decided to continue where we had left off. I carefully tried to position myself so I could get close to the wonderful girl in front of me. I lightly moved Tohru's legs apart, gaining a blush from her, and positioned myself over one of her legs with my hands on either side of the upright pillows and her body. I felt that in this way I could be close to her without transforming, although it was a slightly awkward positioning. We had tried many potions while making out before, and tested many things...yet this was the first time we had tried such a position.

I wanted to make one thing clear before I went any further..."Tohru..."

She nodded her head shyly at me. "I love you" I whispered. My voice was reverberating with affection, and I wanted her to hear this in my tone.

"I love you too" She whispered slowly back to me as her face lit up with a smile.

"I-I..." I couldn't word what I wanted to say. "You know what I want don't you"

She stared at me in confusion, turning her head slightly to the side. My heart started beating faster as nerves took over me. My hands felt clammy, and I was scared that I was going to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I mean, you know how far I want to go right now...with you...Did you want to stop? We can stop right here if you want"

She shook her head, yet said nothing.

"You understand me clearly don't you" I asked her again.

She nodded her head.

"So I can keep going" I asked.

She nodded her head and blushed deep red.

"You can tell me to stop at any time" I repeated yet again. I couldn't care less if I was annoying her, I wanted to make sure she was absolutely one hundred per cent ok with whatever I was about to do. I couldn't control myself any further, and I just wanted to have my way with Tohru right now. Yet I didn't want to do anything to make Tohru uncomfortable or dislike me. I wanted her happiness more than I wanted my own desires.

"I trust you Kyo" Tohru finally said. "I-I" She wavered. "I want you to do this"

You readers must be sick of this phrase by now...but I blushed...hard. My face looked like a tomato...it may as well have been one at this point, and my ears decided to match my beet red face as well.

I smiled and never in my life had I so much of a desire to embrace Tohru right then and there. If I transformed now I would ruin everything. It took all of my mental and physical strength to keep me firmly in place. After a few minutes of silence...I continued to make out with Tohru, this time letting myself go for the first time. All self-control had left the room.

I started to slightly harden in my pants, and this time I didn't try to control any of my desires...I let what happen...happen. I was slightly embarrassed and a little nervous of Tohru seeing what was becoming of my pants, but I wanted to feel this way.

I continued to give her little love bights again, and I circled the sides of her waist and thighs lovingly. I leant down towards her thighs and kissed her legs inside and out carefully and gently. I held her skirt down not daring to look at her panties..._that could wait until just a little later._ And I suckled the insides of her thighs as Tohru moaned and shuddered. The insides of her thighs felt like soft cashmere...I mean how could a woman's legs feel this good on your skin and lips, it was pure bliss. Her smell was also intoxicating, and it made me want her even more.

I moved back to her lips in haste and like a ferocious animal stole a kiss once more, my hands travelling back up her sides this time. I sat on her right leg as I slowly creeped my hands up the inside of her shirt, feeling her soft skin upon my own. She shivered lightly as my hands creeped upwards slowly towards her soft mounds. My hands desired nothing more than to touch her beautiful breasts for the very first time, but I decided to tease her further still.

I moved my hands up and down in slow motions under her shirt, earning a moan of sexual complaint from Tohru. I smirked upon her lips as she frowned back in retaliation. I soon obliged with her desires as I attempted to find the clasp on her bra as I continued kissing her like a wild animal. I although fumbled many times, and with frustration I stopped kissing her. I grabbed her shirt and pulled it off from Tohru's body, earning a surprise sound from the girl opposite me, and threw it to some unknown corner of the room. The bra then soon joined it as I finally found the clasp and I swiftly took it off of her.

I now gave in to both of our desires and started lightly suckling her breasts. I licked and flicked them until they hardened nicely for me, gaining more of a tent in my pants. I looked up to her blushing face and whispered to her. "You're beautiful and your breasts are perfect"

Tohru covered her face shyly in embarrassment and I pulled them gently off her face. "Don't be embarrassed" I smiled. "It's true, no one is more beautiful then you."

I fondled her sides, and massaged, licked, flicked, suckled and bit her breasts. I got various moans and curious sounds of pleasure from my angel as I sexually pleased her, causing me to get more and more sexually frustrated. I felt so aroused that I just wanted to rip all of her clothes off right _now_. Although I wanted to give Tohru the best feelings that I could manage, so I kept myself mentally under lock and key.

I licked Tohru's sides and I gently tickled her stomach. I licked lightly down underneath the band in her pleated skirt, in attempt to tease her further. Tohru shuddered and moaned as I gave her all kinds of feelings, and all forms of embarrassment had left her face replaced by love and lust.

I licked her thighs again, grinning devilishly and massaged the insides of her legs. This time I peeked mischievously underneath her skirt, lifting it up slightly with my free hand. I could feel Tohru's embarrassment as she shuddered, while I smiled cheekily. My hard on grew to a dangerous limit as I made an exclamation "My my you have cute panties..." She hid shyly between her hands. "I never imagined you to have cute pink lacy panties with white polka dots" I smirked as my hands laced their way up the sides of her legs.

I rubbed my hands up and down the insides of her legs slowly, sexually torturing her. Then my hands snaked their way up ever slowly towards her panties. I lifted her skirt gently and gave myself another view, before returning to her gorgeous lips. My finger slowly made its way to where no man had been before, and I kissed her gently as I touched her private area for the first time. I made a few short little circles with my thumb receiving a few gasps, before I made the decision to remove them.

Her breath hitched as I pulled her legs slowly and carefully together, removing her adorable panties and throwing them half way across the room in the same fashion as her top and bra.

I stared at her beautiful body only clothed in a skirt, and smiled at what I saw before continuing to please my beautiful Tohru. Her form was perfect, and I loved every inch of her body. Not one part of her wasn't perfect, and she was downright gorgeous in every way.

I slowly in a seductive fashion licked her legs again, before slowly moving them apart for me to continue further. I forced her legs open widely and continued to make motions with my thumb. Tohru gasped and squealed at every light ministration.

I slowly made random circles all over her various sexual parts with my thumb, not sure of what was where and how it would make her feel. She moaned and gasped and made some very cute sexual noises as I had my fun playing with her. I knew she could feel my smile on her lips as I was grinning from ear to ear as she made all these cute little sounds. She started moving slightly and squirmed as I continued teasing her, so I kissed her as deeply as I could to further add to the sexual tension.

I gained a rather loud moan as I found what I believed to be her clitoris. I had read about it online, and apprently it was the bit that made a woman feel the best. I licked her neck slowly and suckled it as I made my ministrations. I tickled her clit slowly and then moved to another area, then made my way back to her clit once again with my thumb. Each time I came back to her clit the time on it would increase, and I would also increase the pressure. I kept pleasuring her and teasing her as she moaned and began to writhe and shudder. I took this as a signal to stop, and Tohru relaxed and complained upon the pillows.

I pulled back to stare at the nearly naked Tohru once more. Tohru was in such a daze and in so much sexual pleasure, she just sat limp and lost for words against the pillows of the bed. I moved in slowly towards her skirt, and grasped onto it with my teeth. A surprised squeak left Tohru's lips as I pulled her skirt down with my teeth. I smiled in accomplishment once I had made it towards the end. I pulled her skirt off of her feet at the end and then took it upon myself to remove my shirt.

Tohru smiled up at me. "You have a wonderful body Kyo" She said whilst stroking my upper half slowly and shyly with her fingers.

My face coloured as I responded. "I do not!" I growled and then looked away.

I shifted myself back slightly and dipped my head in between her legs. Tohru shuddered and I thought she seemed a little scared.

"You alright still" I asked concerned.

"Yes" She replied, so I continued to go ahead.

I licked the outside of her walls slowly and teased her as usual. She made more noises than she ever had before as I pleased her this time_...it must have felt rather good. _I grabbed her legs swiftly and threw them on my shoulders. I moved back so her head laid comfortably on the flat bed, and I reached for a pillow to support her head.

I licked the outside of her walls slowly yet again, and then licked the inside of her as well. I licked her out in the same way as I was touching her clitoris, and I gained many approving noises. I licked her out like an ice cream cone, as the noises she made encouraged me. Her taste was rather addictive and I moved my finger inside of her as I continued to eat her out.

In combination with my tongue and fingers, I teased both inside and out of her. I licked, and flicked, and circled with my thumb and finger before coming to a complete stop. I changed my tactics this time and used only my fingers. I stretched the outside of her walls carefully before inserting a finger. I grabbed her ass softly and kissed the inside of her leg as I slowly fingered her inside.

I fingered her deeper and cupped her ass gently as she moaned and writhed on my shoulders. The sounds she made were like angel noises, and they were bliss to my ears. I slowly fingered her and played with her ass, and then I just could take it anymore.

I put her down on the bed roughly, and then opened her legs as wide as they would go. I would pleasure her as roughly as I could right now with my fingers. I gave her one more swift lick with my tongue, then inserted my finger inside her deeply. I held onto her shoulder for support and fingered her long, deep and hard with one finger.

She screamed with different sounds of pain and pleasure and attempted to close her legs shut. I didn't like the idea of hurting her, but I knew that some parts of sex weren't always painless, and I just couldn't stand to keep sexually teasing her.

I continued my movements, then slowed down suddenly, as I didn't want her to come just yet. I stretched her insides as wide as I could, earning another scream from Tohru. I wasn't even sure at this point if her screams were pain or pleasure, yet I continued none the less. All form of self-control and reasoning had left me, and had been replace by a wild animal controlled by desire.

I continued to slowly finger her and scissor her more, gaming many more screams as I sped up my ministrations. I fingered her deeply yet again, and then added a second finger, gaining an ear splitting scream from Tohru underneath me.

I fingered her with all my strength and as deeply as I could, and then I added a third finger. I don't think I had ever heard a human being scream this loud, as Tohru gave me yet again an ear splitting scream as I fingered her as deeply as I could with all my strength. I was fingering her so hard I was starting to sweat. I increased my pressure, and this time tried to finger her much faster as well. My brow furrowed as I thought maybe I was overdoing it…but then desire kicked in as I felt her walls start to tighten. I knew she was going to come soon so I thought I should pleasure her even more.

It was almost impossible to stick a fourth finger inside her tight little cavern, but somehow I managed. With four fingers inside Tohru I gained many, many screams as her walls tightened around them. I fingered her deeply, and at an alarming pace gaining sweat from the both of us. I went deeper even more this time, and tried to push my fingers in as deeply as I possibly could. My fingers were so deep inside of her that I had to use an alarming amount of strength to keep them pushed inside of her. She was so tight, and I could tell why she screamed the way she did.

I slowed down as her muscled spasmed more and more around my fingers, and her breathing came faster and faster.

"Kyooooooo" She yelled out.

I could tell she was at her climax. I wanted to pull my fingers out to sexually torment her...but after the pain I had just caused her, I think she deserved to ride out her orgasm.

After she came she collapsed gently upon the sheets. Her naked body was covered in sweat, and she seemed exhausted and as if she'd just run marathon.

"Tohru...let's have sex" I said bluntly. My erection was pulsing and I needed relief...I was going to ask if she was ok...but I was just so overcome with desire that all I could think about was sex. I had kept myself under lock and key long enough.

Tohru nodded in exhaustion as I pulled my underwear and pants off. Before I even had time to think I felt hands upon myself.

Still gasping like a panting puppy, Tohru leaned back against the pillows pulling me along with her. She grabbed my ass and kissed me swiftly, and I responded gently by kissing her back. This time Tohru was pleasing me...

I had never, ever, ever, thought Tohru would be capable of doing something such as this...

It pleased me that I could experience such a thing.

Tohru's breath calmed as she lay against the pillows, my legs on either side of her body. She pulled my legs apart in the same fashion as I had done and coaxed me closer towards herself. My erection was full on in her face, and she blushed and stared at it curiously.

She seemed unsure of what to do at first, and gently ran her fingers along my erection. After pleasing her as I did, it was _almost _the relief I needed to feel something upon it.

"Ar-are you ok" I finally managed to ask. Tohru's fingers were still experimenting along my cock, "I didn't hurt you too much did I...?"

Tohru shook her head.

"It did hurt a lot, and I knew it would...I-It also felt like the greatest thing I had ever experienced...and I got to experience it with you"

I was in complete awe...

"I was happy that it was you that I trusted my body to. I knew you didn't mean to hurt me, and it also felt really good"

"Well I'm glad" I smiled. "I wanted to make you happy."

Tohru lit up. "You did make me happy"

"You don't need to keep touching it, let me go inside of you" I whined.

Tohru nodded in agreement mixed with an embarrassment. She had no idea what to do with my cock, and I think the sight of it slightly scared her. I mean this was the first time she had been this 'intimate' with another human being.

I smiled at her "I'll try not to hurt you ok...are you sure this is what you want"

Tohru nodded. "I want to do this with you."

I then tunred serious. "I can go *cough* take care of myself...we don't have to go any further if you don't want to"

Tohru shook her head." I want to be together with you..."

_Ah Tohru...the way you always said things._

"I want to be together with you as well" My face lit up, and I removed my legs from either side of her. I knelt beside her gorgeous naked body and took her hair in between my fingers. Smelling the scent of her shampoo and the smell that was so uniquely hers, I knew I was at home.

"I love you so much" I said with the most sincere voice that I had used in my entire life. My face was showing warmth, and I had a smile plastered upon my face showing how much affection I felt. Tohru was the love of my life, and nothing would change that fact.

Tohru stared upon my face, at a loss for words...and then all of a sudden burst into tears.

"Wait what" I said flabbergasted. "Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I'm *sob* j-j-ust *sob* s-so-o h-ha-p-p-y" She said in between her tears.

I smiled. "Gosh you're hopeless"

"Before we sleep together...I have something to ask you." I knelt down beneath the bed and reached into the pocket of my pants. "I have been trying to think of the right time to say this...a-a-and I have been really nervous about it." I pulled out a black box and knelt down in front of the bed. "I know we are only young...b-b-but w-will y-y-you marry me." I stumbled upon every word I tried to say, and almost rushed the entire statement.

I knelt in front of the bed, shaking from head to toe due to my nerves. I could hear my heart thumping so loud it felt like I could almost hear it in the back of my ears. My brow furrowed and you could see large drops of sweat upon my forehead. I froze in place on one knee, as still as a statue. Although it was only moments after I had asked, I felt like I might die due to the immense stress it was causing me. I was scared she would reject me...I don't think I had ever been this scared in my entire life.

Tohru stared at me dumbfounded, at a loss for words. Her sobbing had stopped completely...her silence made me anxious...and she continued to stay silent for a number of minutes.

I opened the box slowly, the nerves slowing down each and every one of my actions to a deathly slow pace. My heart sank at her silence in fear of rejection.

The ring inside the box was a simple one. I had spent my entire life savings on it, and some well-earned money from a part time job I had kept hidden from everyone in the household. I had pretended to study alone at the library and instead went to work and studied during my break.

The ring was a small, simple heart made out of a pink diamond on a white gold band. It sparkled brightly in the sunshine and dazzled a bright light through the dark. Although simple compared to most rings, it was still quite a dazzling ring that showed promise. It was just the same as Tohru, simple yet showing an immense quality to it. It was a ring that I thought suited her perfectly.

"Tohru please say something" I finally spoke in a weak voice after what felt like a lifetime of silence, yet in reality was only a few minutes. "If you don't say anything I'll assume you mean no..." My voice wavered, and I felt weak in the knees.

Yet all at once Tohru seemed to regain her movement and finally spoke. She burst back into an explosion of tears and spoke in a small surprised voice. "Yes"

I stared at her surprised, not believing my own ears.

"Yes" She said once again. "I-I'm sorry...I was just so surprised I thought I was dreaming and I couldn't find my voice. I love you Kyo"

I myself burst into tears at this point. All the relief and comfort from all corners of the earth seemed to wash over me, putting me into a comfortable ease. I smiled and cried and slipped the diamond ring onto Tohru's ring finger. I kissed her deeply and played with the strands of her soft hair.

"We'll wait until we finish school and get somewhere with our lives before we marry. I just wanted you to know how much I felt for you. We can move out when we have the money, get married and start a life together. I will never leave you and I want to bring you all the happiness of the world."

We both cried as I kissed Tohru once more, our tongues more passionate than before. I played with her clit keeping her aroused, then reached back down towards my pant pockets for my wallet. I swiftly pulled out a condom and made haste to put it on myself...Tohru watched wide eyed at the size of my erection. I knew that it would hurt as soon as I went inside of her, and that it would be a challenge not to hug her. But I wanted to do my best to bring her a normal human experience, free of pain and complications.

"Tohru I'll go slow at first, tell me when I need to stop or if I'm hurting you."

She nodded sheepishly.

"And I'll hold onto your hips and try to bring you as close as I can, but I'm sorry I can't embrace you" I smiled rather sadly with a meek expression.

Tohru nodded her head telling me it was alright. It was now or never...

I got us into position and pulled myself slowly inside of her. We were both flat on the bed, and I was using all my mental and physical strength to keep us from embracing. It was a rather hard feat, yet I think I managed it rather well. She was rather tight round my cock and I had a hard time getting myself inside.

I could feel her writhe slightly in pain as I penetrated my way inside of her. "Stay still and relax if you can, it will feel better that way" I said calmly stroking her face. She was on the brim of tears, and it pained me to see her with such an expression. I pulled out slightly so I could reach up to kiss her, and then made my way back inside her warm, wet walls. She felt so good, and I just wanted to fuck her deep and hard right here right now...

Yet I didn't want to put Tohru in pain. I eased myself slowly inside of her as I kissed her hands, stroked her face softly, and tickled the insides of her legs lovingly. I tried to distract her and make her as comfortable as I possibly could as I eased my way inside. Once I was in all the way I could, I stayed put. It used every drop of my mental strength to be able to stay still inside of her. I wanted to take her right then and there. Yet I just knew I couldn't.

"How does it feel" I asked curiously.

"A little weird, and a little sore...but it doesn't hurt much. I think it's just because nothing this big has been inside of me before."

I laughed at the way she said it, and smiled brightly.

"I'm glad we can be connected together like this"

I smiled simply at Tohru's words.

"Is it alright for me to go ahead" I asked.

She smiled happily with a smile so bright that it challenged the sun, and nodded her head happily.

I started my pace off slow at first, and I got a slight noise of protest from Tohru. Before I could contemplate what to do next she moaned in pleasure, all sense of pain gone from her body. I took this as the chance to step things up a little.

I fastened my pace, as out\r bodies sweated in unison. We were inseparable magnets once again. It felt just as special, if not more than our first kiss and every other first moment we had shared together. It was a memory I would burn into my mind forever.

The immense pleasure from each thrust filled my body to the brim. The feeling of being connected with another human being you loved so much was just an indescribable feeling.

She moaned in pleasure, and made sweet angelic sounds against my own moans of pleasure. The sounds she made were like music to my ears, and they were just so heavenly.

She yelled out my name as did I and after a while we both came simultaneously on the bed and collapsed with complete exhaustion

"I love you" I said once more before pulling the blanket on the end of her bed upon us. I grasped her hand lovingly after kissing her once more, and fell asleep hand in hand with her. Her sweet smelling hair was sprawled about around us, and we both fell asleep with the most amazing smiles upon our faces.

I was home...

And I never wanted to leave...

Tohru...you are my everything...

"Tohru" Shigure sang out happily. "Where are you I have something to tell you" Shigure flapped and waved his arms about like a mad man as usual.

"Why don't you just look in her room" Yuki retorted angrily, trying to put common sense into his mind.

Yuki made his way towards Tohru's room, with Shigure dancing about behind him. The two made their way to Tohru's half closed door, and Yuki knocked carefully as it creaked slightly open.

Shigure peeked his head in to receive a mighty shock.

"Oh my" Shigure said, flapping his hand over his face like a fan.

"What are you going on about now" Yuki proclaimed angrily.

Yuki opened the door to the sight of Tohru and Kyo hand in hand stark naked with a blanket draped over them haphazardly. The sight was too much for Yuki's eyes and he almost fainted in embarrassment.

"When I wanted to give them some alone time I never thought they would take it this far" Shigure said walking away from the room, and almost crashing into every wall on the way out.

Neither Tohru nor Kyo were aware of them being found out. They awoke late at night to a closed door, believing it had always been that way. Kyo snuck out of the room and into his own in the dead of the night, like the sneaky cat that he was.

"Rise and shine you two" Shigure sang in a sing song voice. "I hope you guys remembered to use a condom" He said still singing.

We both turned beet red and looked away from one another.


End file.
